


"Prom?"

by iamatheatrekid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Idiots trying to plan promposals, M/M, Prom, Promposal, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: Lucas decides to consult his friends to plan out his promposal to Max, which doesn't leave him with very good ideas.





	"Prom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey didn't know how to end this but thought I'd post it anyways. I would love for this to be longer but like I don't know how to write so this is where it ends.  
Maybe like another chapter in the future of the actual promposal? I don't know?   
The losers club is mentioned for no good reason except for the fact that I love Stan and he has to appear in everything that I write in order for me to stay sane.

“But how should I ask her?” Lucas asked the group.

He was in the basement of the Tozier-Wheeler house with Dustin, Will, Mike, and Richie, brainstorming ideas on how to ask Max to prom. He knew that she wouldn’t want a big, cliché thing, but also knew that he should make an effort. So far, all he could think of was giving her cookies or writing it on her skateboard, both ideas, though, were shut down by the group. With the exception of Richie, who was for the cookies, and was still pacing around the room trying to “get his creative juices flowing.” As he walked he said, “I don’t know. I’m just going to say, ‘Hey, Eddie, wanna go to prom?’”

“And then he’ll say no,” Mike rolled his eyes.

Richie paused in his step. He was playing with some dice in his hands—the very dice that Mike had repeatedly asked him to put down before he lost them—and he started tossing them. Mike immediately tensed once he saw them in the air. “Well, are you going to ask anyone, Mikey?”

Mike’s eyes stayed on the dice and he absentmindedly responded, “I don’t know yet.”

“Then you don’t get to talk.”

Will watched Mike’s eyes on the dice closely. He sat on the floor all bunched up with his knees up to his face and all that was peeking out were his big brown eyes on Mike’s. He wondered to himself if Mike was going to ask anyone, hoping that he didn’t so that he could be alone with him and Dustin and Will didn’t have to worry about being jealous. Although Richie didn’t notice his distant thought process, he had become good at disappearing to the group—whether that be a good or a bad thing, he still rustled his hair and brought him back into the conversation by asking, “What about you, William? Anyone you’re going to ask?”

“No, probably not.”

“He’s probably just waiting for someone to ask him,” Lucas said.

“You can’t wait for someone to ask you,” Dustin said.

Mike added, “Yeah, you’re like the only gay guy in the school.”

“No I’m not!”

Dustin then switched back to Richie. “Oh, does Stanley have a date?”

“He’s going with Bill so that he can actually get in.”

“Is Bill not going to ask Beverly?” Lucas asked.

Richie shook his head. “No, things ended so badly with them.” He gestured to Will sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest, one of the main factors of why he always looked so young: his immature stature and movement, and said, “I guess you could still ask him if you wanted to.”

“No, I don’t,” he said.

Richie thought for a second that that comment should have offended him, Will not wanting to go to prom with his best friend, but then brushed it off. Dustin leaned back on the couch and said, “Well then I guess you’re a loner like me, Will.”

“Guys!” Lucas said. “How am I going to ask Max?”

“I don’t know, Lucas, you should really be figuring this out on your own,” Dustin said, shaking his head.

Will said, “Yeah, isn’t she your girlfriend?”

“So? You guys should still help me out.”

“Okay,” Richie said, throwing the dice and starting to pace again.

Mike stood up from the couch and started to walk towards him, saying, “Richie, knock it off with the dice.”

Richie turned to face him with a grin on his face and held the dice above his head. “We’re the same fucking height, idiot,” Mike said, and started to reach for the dice. Richie opened his hand and let them drop to the floor, forcing all of the others in the room to hold their breath. “Richie!” Mike yelled and immediately fell to the ground to look for where they could have gone. 

Will, Dustin, and Lucas were also out of their spots and crawling around to find them. Richie shouted, “Oh, you could do something with dice!”  
Lucas’s head popped up and he rolled his eyes. “Like what?”

“You could be like, ‘Hey, Max, if I roll a six, then you have to go to prom with me.’ And then roll a six.”

“What if he doesn’t roll a six?” Will asked, halfway under the couch. Dustin had pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and was pointing it for Will to see if it was under there. 

“Well, then you’re screwed.”


End file.
